thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Dean
Dean is an accountant working for Estacado Enterprises, appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography Early Life Dean was hired by Jackie Estacado to work as an accountant for Estacado Enterprises. At some point, Dean begins to reveal information on Jackie's illegal activities to Jenny, like using the Darkness to kill mobsters, who attacked him. War with Valko Balakov Some time later, rival Bulgarian mob attacks Jackie's headquarters, blowing out the entire twenty-first floor with a ground to air missile. They also hit Jackie's casino, three clubs, a pawn shop and the laundry. After a week not able to contact Jackie, his second-in-command Wilson Hammond finally manages to reach him and informs him about the situation. Together with the entire team, they meet outside their headquarters. They are also met by Carlos Toledo a corrupt cop working for Jackie. He warns Jackie to get on top of this, before Toledo is forced to do something about this or even join with the Bulgarians. Jackie says that he will deal with this. After Jackie allegedly kills fifteen gangster belonging to Valko Balakov's mob and seven female prostitutes, Wilson arranges a meet up between Jackie and the team. Wilson expresses concerns as to what he has done to the mobsters. Jackie explains that it wasn't him that done it, but the Darkness who now operates as an independent entity. Wilson then interrupts them saying that the head of the third biggest mafia clan in Bulgaria, Valko Balakov has just landed. Balakov contacts Jackie and expresses his wish to meet him During the kidnap attempt on Jackie's family, Athena together with Wilson and Dean is seen arriving to help him. The next day, Wilson is contacted by Jackie, telling him to call the board as the Darkness went rogue. When the team meets they decide to go to Balakov and find out what happened to the Doppelganger. On their way to the cars, Jackie attacks Dean for having a relationship with Jenny. He then decides to leave him behind and take the rest of the team with himself. The Doppelganger When Dean comes back home, he shares a drink with his boyfriend John. When the Doppelganger comes, Dean asks John to go have a walk. The Doppelganger is amused that Jackie was wrong about Dean's and Jenny's affair. He then approaches him and infects Dean with the Darkness virus. When the Doppelganger leaves, John comes back. Dean asks him to come closer. As John takes Dean's cold hand, he realises he's infected. Dean then proceeds to infect John and then meet with the now infected, Paris and Athena. He's later contacted by Wilson and later Charlotte, and Dean invites them to meet him. When Charlotte reaches Estacado Enterprises, Dean tells her to wait for him. As he goes down the elevator, Charlotte is horrified to see Dean, Paris and Athena infected with the same Darkness virus. They then proceed to surround her. Seeing the infected come closer to her, Charlotte pulls out a gun and aims at them. As she's being overwhelmed, Wilson comes to her rescue and kills few infected making an opening for Charlotte to run away. Before she can run, Dean captures Charlotte. Suddenly, Jackie telepatically orders the infected to release her and walk away. Jackie then continues by saying that he doesn't want to see neither them ever again. Personality Dean is a very caring person. He developed a tight friendship with Jackie and his wife, Jenny, viewing them as part of his family. Thus, Dean would express his concern toward Jenny's and Jackie's relationship, which Jackie mistakenly takes as sexual attraction to his wife. He also would inform Jenny about Jackie's rage outbursts and use of Darkness. Gallery Theboard21.jpg|Jackie attacking Dean for being to close to Jenny Theboard6.jpg|Dean infected with the Darkness virus by the Doppelganger Theboard7.jpg|Dean infecting his boyfriend John Theboard15.jpg|Infected Dean contacted by Wilson Charlotte9.jpg|Infected Dean approaching Charlotte Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human